tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanatic
Fanatic is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. She is best known for her over the top relationship with Booka Bear, as well as for being the first Photographer in the series. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and competed with a better social game, but was eliminated pre-jury. She is well remembered in this season for marrying Booka Bear before her departure. Fanatic was a great gimmick character who appeared in TV Stars Las Vegas. Her entire personality was based around loving the show and the host -- even saying several things that the host has said before in interviews. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Fanatic started off the game by shouting at everyone about how she loved TV Stars and the host himself. She laughed at Chareth Cutestory for using Bing to locate the answers to the very first challenge in the game. Michelle talked about squishing Plankton. Fanatic called it a DRAAAAAAAAAAAAMA BOMB and talked aimlessly to the cameras. During the challenge, Fanatic flirted with Plankton. She called his wife, Karen, 'just a computer' and said that she was an embodiment of flesh, blood, and glitter. In an attempt to seduce the answer to the questions for the challenge out of someone, she flirted with mostly everyone -- including the host. She offered to give someone who told her the answer Tom Hiddleston's address, and then said that (quote) "I can't go there anymore after I brought him by Loki body pillow and than threatened to burn down his house after he didn't want to do a three way with it." Fanatic was chosen shortly after entering the house to be the Photographer, a secret member of the Paparazzi. She was tasked with finding five images of celebrities embarrassing themselves in the house. After being chosen, she said out loud. "Ew the Paparazzi" to drive attention away from her. She then revealed to everyone that she has her own freelance blog, except it's mostly just her begging for other celebrities to sleep with her as MCR plays in the background. Plankton began to campaign to get rid of Fanatic for trying to step on him. He told the entire cast to vote her out, but nobody seemed to listen. She begged of him, "What?! Sheldy, don't you love me? I'm a GIRL you shrew!" After the MVP vote, she continued to campaign to save herself from Plankton. In the end, at elimination, Fanatic got two votes and was deemed safe for the week. In Sticky Situation, Fanatic continually cheered Plankton on as he insulted the host and tried to vaporize basically everyone in the cast. Plankton eventually began to mock Fanatic, and laughed at her while she got angry and threatened to vote him out. After the VIP challenge, Fanatic begged what the answer was from Villager to one of the tasks. He revealed it to her, and she got upset that she did not guess the answer. Fanatic's first two submissions for her objective were aired on the TV Stars News that week. The images showed Plankton flirting with Baylor, and the other showed Villager purposefully targetting Baylor by putting gum underneath her feet. After Casper won MVP, Fanatic asked him to flirt with her for extra air time in the episode, but he ignored her. When it came to elimination, Fanatic apologized to Plankton for being rude to him. In the end, however, Plankton retaliated and shouted "SHE HAS STEPPED ON US LITTLE PEOPLE FOR TOO LONG!!!!" to get Ma Petite, himself, and Michelle on board to vote her out. She said to him that Baylor was hotter than he was, and Plankton continued to push for her elimination. Before renewals were handed out for the episode, Fanatic told all of her fans to follow her on twitter. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Fanatic's next submissions for the Photographer role came through on the news. It was more evidence of Plankton stripping down in the nude inside of his banana suit. As soon as Booka Bear was introduced after the challenge and the destruction of the house, Fanatic began to flirt with him and tried to molest him. After Villager attempted to murder Booka, Fanatic campaigned to have him eliminated. She threatened to kill Villager if he managed to kill Booka. Once Booka won MVP, he was told to give it to someone. Fanatic expected it to be her, but instead, Booka gave it to Plankton. Because of Fanatic's vulgar actions towards Booka (and the growing suspicion that she was the Photographer), Fanatic was almost voted out. However, Villager's elimination was immediately caused by his attempt to kill Booka. In Independent Evil Boy, Fanatic's final selections for the Photographer role came into play at the beginning of the episode. It was then that mostly everyone in the cast had figured out that she was the Photographer; it was only a matter of time before she would be eliminated. Everyone yelled at Fanatic after the consensus was clear. She hoped that the evacuation of Carol and quit of Michelle would cancel the elimination, but none of that happened for her. After VIP and the MVP, Fanatic was left with no immunity. At elimination, she pleaded to stay in the game but was ultimately eliminated by a vote of 6-1-1-1. As the Photographer, Fanatic needed to earn six points. She only got to five before her elimination. Fanatic returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She was extremely excited to see her favorite animal, Booka Bear, return to the game alongside her. She confessed her love to Booka and fell to the ground, crying. Later on in the episode, she revealed that she only watches the show to see scenes of the Host because she finds him attractive. In a confessional, she stated that her favorite from the last season was Tila because she loved her in an ironic sense. She spent the rest of the week flying under the radar, observing what the others in the game were doing. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Fanatic had a discussion with Rachel about whether or not she liked RuPaul’s Drag Race or not. In episode three, Eight Legs Strong and Now We’re Down One Leg, Fanatic called for an important announcement to announce her marriage proposal to Booka Bear. She stated that she was in love with him, and that she hoped he would say “I do” the next night at their wedding. Fanatic later proceeded to get into a fight with Reed about the game, and Fanatic called him a loser. This fight would prove to be a catalyst that would endanger Fanatic at elimination. The vote tied between herself and Joan, and in the end, Fanatic was eliminated for creating problems in the game. After her elimination, before exiting the House, she married Booka Bear.